The Terrific Adventures of the Jonas Weenies
by PaulaForPie
Summary: Hannah Montana is an evil empress and trying to come up with new schemes for world domination. Joe Jonas discovers he has the power of flight and somehow lands up in a forest in Guatemala. A battle of the ages ensues.
1. The Cookie

"The Terrific Adventures of the Jonas Weenies"

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Cookie**

One day, the evil Empress Hannah Montana was sitting on her throne, picking at her weave.

"Geeee, it sure is boring around here!" she said.

Evil advisor Billy Ray Cyrus walked in the throne room.

"I have a new diabolical plan, Miley, to enslave the children of the world!" he said.

"I told you, evil advisor dad, my name is Hannah Montana!" she told him.

"Yes, yes," he said, nodding. "Anyway, my plan is to create hypnotic sound waves with use of your horrible voice."

"It's genius!"

It was just another scheme to take over the world.

"Mwahahaha!" Hannah Montana screamed maniacally in delight.

Meanwhile, the Jonas Weenies were performing at a concert. All the rabid fangirls were screaming and stomping and flailing their arms to the rhythm.

Suddenly, a "fan" named Grace threw a mutated, throbbing cookie on the stage. It distracted Joe Jonas, who really liked cookies. He picked it up and ate it. It made him feel strange. He felt like he was going to vomit.

"Yes, he ate my well-preserved raisin cookie!" Grace exclaimed. "Omigod."

"Ew, I hate raisins," Joe said. He promptly spat it out. "Nasty! Tastes like ca-ca."

A few moments later, he passed out onstage. There was a huge uproar and gasping ensued.

When Joe came to, Kevin was slapping at his face.

"Don't do that, pour mango juice to wake him up," Nick said.

"Uh, what happened?" Joe asked.

"You passed out for some reason," Kevin told him.

Joe regurgitated a raisin after burping.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Nick asked.

"I think so," Joe said.

His brothers helped him up. But it was hardly necessary. Because, in the next instant, Joe's feet were hovering off the ground.

"What's going on?"

They all gasped.

"I told you. You should have poured mango juice on him!" Nick reprimanded his brother. "Now look what you've done!"

Before they realized it, Joe was flying through the air. His destination: Guatemala.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. The Robot Chicken Parrot

"The Terrific Adventures of the Jonas Weenies"

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Robotic Chicken Parrot**

Empress Hannah Montana was busy recording her new ear-bleeding single that was sure to hypnotize and corrupt the young, impressionable minds of the world. Her father and evil advisor, Billy Ray Cyrus, was in his workshop fixing her robotic minion, the chicken parrot named Eduardo. It was malfunctioning.

"A block of cheese!" it screeched, pooping out an egg.

The evil empress finished her song and watched her father work.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed. "This will be my greatest evil plot twist ever!"

"I'm working on Eduardo," Billy Ray said.

"Sweet niblets! That stupid bird gives us more trouble."

"Hopefully I can get him fixed soon."

"Try to put a step on it, evil advisor dad. I need him to go pay the Jonas Weenies an evil visit. Mwahahaha!"

Joe Jonas was trying to find his way through the trees of the forest.

"Where am I?" he said.

He was confused and disoriented.

"Toto, it doesn't look like we're at the concert anymore."

Joe walked for about an hour, not finding any people.

"I'm lost. Great. What happened anyway? Was I flying?"

He looked at his feet and then jumped off the ground. He didn't take off.

"I guess I'm stuck."

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" he asked with a trembling voice. "Anyone?"

Back at Empress Hannah Montana's castle, Eduardo seemed to be fully functional.

"Great work, father evil advisor dad Billy Ray Cyrus," said Hannah. "Come over here, Eduardo."

It flew over to her and perched on her shoulder. He plucked at her weave.

"No! Stop!"

"Hoooooooooo," Eduardo said, cocking its head.

"Couldn't you fix it so that he didn't do that anymore?" she asked her evil advisor Billy Ray Cyrus.

"Sorry," he said.

Evil Empress Hannah Montana planned to ruin the Jonas Weenies and harass all of the fangirls. Just another step in her plan for world domination.

"Go, Eduardo!" she shrieked. "Go, my pet, to crash the Jonas Weenies' concert!"

"A pound of butter!" Eduardo squawked, as he took off.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
